Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 * Archiv 2 * Archiv 3 Ein Bildchen Hallo.Ich mache gerade ein Bild pro CA Leiter.Hier ist das für dich! Datei:FürAki.png Der kleine Fleck unten links soll ein Falkenkopf sein ^^ Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 21:28, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist Bild Nummer 2 :) Datei:FürAki.2.pngDiamantenpelz (Diskussion) 15:25, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hi Aki, ich wollte Fragen wieso du das Bild das ich Shapirstern gemalt habe, gelöscht hast Vitanifan 14:08, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hey Aki :) ich wollte nur mal fragen, wann der Artikel des Monats auf die Startseite kommt... und die Abstimmung für den Februar beginnt, der ist ja schon bald.. GLG 15:51, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) WaCa Wiki Hallo Aki! Ich wollt dich fragen ob ich ein WaCa Wiki eröffnen darf. Eig. ist die Frage unlogisch, da jeder jedes Wiki machen darf das er will, aber ich wollt dich trotzdem fragen, da du ja ein WaCa Wiki hast. Ich will keine Konkurrenz für euch darstellen oder so, ich hab einfach nur Lust ein WaCa Wiki zu erstellen, da ich hier eh nicht viel machen kann. Die Seiten hier sind ja schon so ausgebaut^^. Ich warte auf deine Antwort. GLG 17:25, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Aki ich wollte fragen ob das normal ist mit den Bearbeitungen denn ich hatte schon über 350 und jetzt steht da nur noch 197... auch wegen dem siggi, da ich eins gemacht bekommen habe und da hatte ich schon über 200. Achsoo, danke kann ich verstehen... aber was ist wegen dem siggi da ich so gesehen noch keine 200 bearbeitungen habe? Tja, jetzt hast du mir zu Bedeken gegeben und natürlich würde ich nichts aus diesem Wiki kopieren! Auch keine Vorlagen oder so ähnliche Seitengestaltungen. Aber ich kann hier leider nicht mitarbeiten, weil ich einfach nicht weiß was ich sonst noch hinzufügen kann, ihr habt alle viel mehr Bücher gelesen als ich. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich ein WaCa Wiki eröffne, mache ich es auch nicht, ich will ja keine Konkurrenz oder so werde. GLG 13:50, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank Aki! Ich werde auch darauf achten, dass ich nichts von diesem Wiki kopiere. GLG 17:24, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Siggi Hey Aki :) Also ich habe mir den Blog durchgelesen und habe es halt so gemacht... :/ Ich hatte es früher auch so... Egal ich hoffe es ist jetzt besser und es gibt keine Probleme mhr in der Zukunft :3 Liebe Grüße ~ 10:51, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallü Aki :) Es ist mir jtzt etwas peinlich..ich habe die Vorlage:ÜberschriftA in ein paar (2 oder so) benutzt.Ich hTabe garnicht gefragt fiel mir gestern Abend ein...ich wollte fragen ob ich das überhaupt darf?Also in dem einem Wiki wollte ich es sowieso ändern aber im Universum Wiki... ? Tut mir leid das ich vorher nicht gefragt habe :( 11:40, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sig Hey Aki :) Erstmal danke für den Hinweis, nur habe ich ein Problem. Wenn ich die Sig so einbinde, kann ich meine hier nicht mehr verwenden und das wäre wirklich blöd :/ Weil dort arbeite ich auch mehr mit und es wäre wirklich schade, wenn da dann auf einmal was anderes bzw. meine normale Sig nicht zu sehen ist. Von daher würde ich es gerne so lassen, wie es ist, da es im Almanach sonst nicht funktionieren würde. Sollte ich mich i.wie grad mal wiederholt haben, dann tut mir doppeltes Lesen leid, aber ich mag den Almanach und dort ohne eine vernünftige Sig zu arbeiten wäre auch doof. Ich bitte darum, das wir das Problem ausführlich besprechen könnten, vllt. ja mal im Chat. Danke im Vorraus - 14:39, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sags ich dir eben hier, dein Chat scheint wohl i.wie zu spinnen... Aber es ist ok ;) Ist zwar etwas aufwendiger, aber es klappt, thx :) Und wenn ich dann schonmal am schreiben bin... Könnten wir auch Freunde sein? Und nun bedanke ich mich nochma richtig :D Und sag jetzt nix... Ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht mit Gimp ungehn kann :D thumb|Für Dich :) Beleidigungen Hallo Aki ich wollte erwähnen dass Benutzer:Ginsterfell unter 2 foren jemand beleidigt hat und auch im chat sich über Keksauges namen lustig gemacht hat. Noch dazu wollte er/sie eine umfrage starten - Wie hoch schätzt ihr den IQ der admins ein. Wählt eine zahl zwischen 0 und 3. Ginsterfell hat auch noch uns alle die im chat waren beleidigt wie zB dass wir kein leben hätten und vieles mehr.Auch hat sie/er gespamt durch irgendwelche buchstaben ketten(zB. ejdflijfljsljjseahwoöfjewöo). Das wars dann erstmal. Outlines Hallo Aki, ich bin ja im Warrior Cats Forum angemeldet und ich habe jetzt öfters gesehen, dass Benutzer dort die Outlines aus dem Wiki hier benutzen. Dürfen die Dax eigentlich? Ich dachte man darf das nur hier. LG, Beitrag Ermordete Katzen Sag mal Aki-chan warum löscht du die seite die ich erstellt han da hat arbeit drin gesteckt was soll denn der scheiß???????????????? ich ab doch nichts falsche sdarein geschrieben. Gib mir bitte eine Erklärung für diese Handlung Gruß Tigerschweif Formatieren Hey, ich bin gerade dabei ein Wiki zu meiner eigenen Warrior-FF zu basteln und hätte eine Frage was das formatieren anbetrifft: Und zwar geht es um die Registerkarten oben auf der Seite, von denen man hier im Wiki beispielsweise zu den Charakterlisten u.ä. gelangt. Ich hab inzwischen herausgefunden, wie man eine neue Registerkarte hinzufügt, etc., aber wie bekommt man es hin, dass die Registerkarte 'Charaktäre' beispielsweise auch direkt auf de Charakterliste zugreift und nicht einfach nur auf eine vollkommen unbenutzte Seite? Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen. lg Mimiteh Mimiteh (Diskussion) 14:24, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Aki ich wollte dich fragen ob ich die Katzen die ich mit euren Schablonen erstellt habe auf meinem eigenem neuen WarriorCats Wiki verwenden darf. Bitte schreibe mir auf meine Diskussion Seite deine Antwort. Mfg Schlangenfuß^^ Nochmal zum Formatieren Danke für die Antwort, aber ich fürchte, ich habe mich etwas falsch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte eher, wie man diese (http://www.abload.de/img/ppv_screenshot2noa7s.jpg) Tabs so formatiert, dass sie auch wirklich zu der Seite/ Kategorie mit gleichem Namen führen. Dass da über das 'Navigation bearbeiten' gehen muss, habe ich ja kapiert, aber wie genau? Lg, Mimiteh Mimiteh (Diskussion) 19:39, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Beschwerde Hallo Aki. Ich wollte mich über den Benutzer:Wolfsohr beschweren.Im Chat ist er fies/gemein und er meinte die Regeln können ihn mal... Vielleicht sprichst du ihn einfach mal an. 16:40, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Er hat die Userin Glitzerstern auch beleidigt.. Welche Katze ist besser geeignet als Häherpfote Frage zu CAs Ich hab mal ne Frage zu den CAs... Ich hab in der Liste für die Benötigten Charakter Arts eine Katze gefunden, die nicht drin steht... aber auf der Disk.-Seite, des Artikels steht, dass sie diese CA benötigt... Darf man die dann trotzdem machen?^^ 22:35, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, ja dachte ich mir schon^^ ich wollte nur mal fragen und sie heißt Susan. EDIT: Hab vergessen zu unterschreiben xD 10:16, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, ich glaub, dass ich es nicht gleich malen werde...^^ ich bin nähmlich nicht so ein guter zeichner, wie du oder die anderen^^ 11:48, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, okay xD 12:00, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Partnerschaft c: Hey Akü :3 Ich wollte fragen ob das Universum Wiki mit diiesem Wiki Partner werdden könnten c: LG 12:01, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Sir Guy of Gisborne Okay, es geht um diesem Benutzer Sir Guy of Gisborne. Du bist grad im Chat, aber abwesend, kannst du kommen? Ich habe ihm gesagt ich verzeihe ihm wenn er sich entschuldigt, er: Vergiss es -.- Und Wolfsohr sollte nach Sir Guy of Gisborne gesagt haben du seist bescheuert. Und Luchsohr hätte auch gesagt das er uns ärgern soll. Ich glaube es nicht wirklich was er sagt, aber kommst du bitte zur Hilfe? Hallo Aki-chan86! Ich bin neu hier auf der Seite und als ich in meinem Profil etwas über mich schreiben wollte, habe ich versehentlich eine Wiki-Seite mit dem Titel "Über mich" erstellt. Könntest du sie bitte wieder löschen? Danke! LG Dämmerwolke (Dämmerwolke (Diskussion) 10:23, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC)) Stammbäume Wie macht man Stammbäume? Oder machen das nur die Administratoren? Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:29, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Outlines Hallo Aki, ich hatte dir vor einigen Tagen eine Nachricht auf deine Diski geschrieben, aber du hast noch immer nicht geantwortet. Es geht um die Outlines. Also ich bin ja auch auf Warrior Cats.de angemeldet und ich habe bemerkt, dass dort auch die Outlines aus dem Wiki verwendet werden. Ist das da auch erlaubt? LG, deine BILDER Hilfe!!! Aki, hilf mir! Ich bin zu doof. Ich hab null Ahnung, wie ich das mit den Bildern machen kann. Ich wollte schon hunderttausende male ein bild für ein chara erstellen, find aber nirgendwo diese vorlagen! hilf mir, bitte! Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:07, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ok kein Problem ich werde die Augen offen halten. LG, Admin/Gründer Ich weiß, eigentlich hat das hier nich wirklich viel zu suchen, allerdings hab ich noch keine antwort vom comunity... also: du bist ja mitgründer dieser seite, oder? dann kannst du mir doch bestimmt sagen, wie ihr diese vorlagen (z.b charakter und spoiler) hinzugefügt habt? Danke im voraus! Haseltatze (Diskussion) 17:42, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nein, nein! Du verstehst mich falsch! Ich hab mir nur eine Geschichte ausgedacht, die der Warrior Cats Reihe ähnelt (also auf die selbe weise, aber andere orte, andere situation, andere katzen, ...). Ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, ob man diese vorlage:charakter irgendwo finden kann und ob man soeine "übernehmen" darf. Sorry für das missverständnis. Wär nich schlimm, wenn´s nich geht. Haseltatze (Diskussion) 18:19, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) okay und sorry noch mal. ich lösch das warrior cats wiki. Haseltatze (Diskussion) 19:42, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vandalismus In letzter Zeit waren da einige Bearbeitungen von Nicht-Registrierten (wie du sicherlich mitbekommen hast, habe ich ja auch im Chat erwähnt). Diese waren nicht nur unnütz, sondern auch in gewisser Weise Vandalismus (gut, das ist jetzt ielleicht übertrieben). Kann man das Wiki ein bisschen weniger zugänglich für Ghost-User machen? Würde eine Menge Arbeit sparen. MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 13:37, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) hi Ich brauche Hilfe Schellbeere (Diskussion) 21:28, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe auß versehen eine Seite erstellt ( Wer ist Schellbeere?) könntest du sie bitte löschen,Danke Avas im offiziellem Forum Hallo Aki! Ich wollte dir mal berichten, wegen den Avas die vom Wiki die im Forum verwendet werden. Ich habe vier User deshalb angesprochen und sie haben sie daraufhin entfernt. Mehr hab ich im Moment nicht gefunden, aber ich halte die Augen auf! LG, deine Chat-Mod Sache Ich wollte nur erwähnen das es vllt eine gute Idee wäre das man ein Regelwerk zum abstimmen zu machen, da da manche abstimmen die 1x im Chat waren. Ich habe meine Meinung schon Leo mitgeteilt, die so nett war es zu erwähnen dass man nur abstimmen sollte wenn man öfter im Chat war. Und trotzdem stimmt eine IP-Adresse ab :/ Ich weiß nicht ob du meiner Meinung zustimmst aber es wäre schön wenn du dich bei mir melden könntest LG Benutzer:Birkenstern111 15:54, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy Birthday nochmal <33333333 Hab noch ein Geschenk für dich, ist leider nicht so schön geworden aber ich hoffe das du dich trotzdem drüber freust :) thumb|left|302pxlg Happy Birthday!!! Hi Aki, weil du Gestern Geburtstag hattest (Gestern hatte ich leider kiene Zeit ein Bild zu malen), bekommst du auch ein Bild von mir : thumb|für Aki :) Happy Birthday!!! 08:10, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, aber ich habe als Regel gelesen, dass die Zeitform für die Artikel präsens ist. So also alles, was vorher geschehen ist, mit perfekt geschreiben sein :/. Ist doch nicht schlimm ;). Also soll cih wieder die Artikel ändern und ins Präsens schreiben? Weil viele ereignisse auch vor dem Ereignis im Hauptsatz geschehen. :/. 08:09, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage-Vorschläge Hi Aki, ich hab mal im Internet wegen Warrior Cats Wikis in anderen Sprachen geguckt und habe folgende Seiten gefunden: litauisches Warrior Cats Wiki:http://lt.klanukariai.wikia.com/wiki/Specialus:WikiActivity spanisches Warrior Cats Wiki: http://es.gatosguerreros.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Los_Gatos_Guerreros-Los_Cuatro_Clanes Wenn du willst, kannst du ja im Community Wiki die Interlanguage-Links beantragen. LG [[Benutzer:Adlerkralle99|Adlerkralle 99]] - I'm a king! The king of the sky 19:26, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hey Aki, ich habe nochmal wegen meiner Siggi geguckt. Habe dabei aber keinen Fehler entdeckt :/. Da ich den Code an sich nich verändert habe, außer zeilen hinzugefügt bzw gelöscht um mehr Farbe reinzubekommen. Am Code an sich aber nicht. :/ 17:30, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Danke :). Nur auf der CA Seite sind auffeinmal der Spruch nur in Blau, obwohl es ja lila ist :/ Naja aber werde ich mal gucken :). 17:47, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re:Siggi Hey Aki, Ich habs nochmal überprüft, ich hoffe das es jetzt richtig ist :D lg 17:35, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen :/ Hey Aki, ich wollte dich mal trauf aufmerksam machen, dass ein User, Schellbeere, jetzt schon mehrfach Seiten übermäßig oft bearbeitet hat. (Außerdem würd ich dich gern im Chat noch einiges fragen, wäre also toll, wenn du mal on kommen würdest :) ) 14:50, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) re okay, schade. *haut akis internet* D. und kein problem^^ GLG 16:13, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Aki, ich wollte Fragen wie man die Steckbriefe der Katzen machen kann. Scheinpelz (Diskussion) 16:46, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke :-D Scheinpelz (Diskussion) 16:27, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Miep? Hast du uns vergessen? D: :D 14:24, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) danki :3 Vielen dank!!! :33 3♥♥ LG 14:49, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) & GLG bleifuß & schiefzahn ich würde gerne noch Bleifuß und Schiefzahn machen. Da aber die Fellfarbe unbekannt ist, wollte ich fragen, wie ich die machen soll. LG 15:05, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen rightHab dir mal ein Bild gemalt :3 17:37, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hab Alle von dir gegrüßt xD und np ;') Musst du nicht gutmachen :3 Immer wieder gern :D Wieso kommst du eig. nicht in den Chat? D: 17:48, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Asoo... Schade D: 17:59, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Schlucht (FC) Ich habe bemerkt, dass die Schlucht eigentlich nur in der Vergangenheit geschrieben worden ist :/. Sollte man da nicht lieber das ändern und mit Auftritten arbeiten? Dann würde da überwiegend Präsens stehen :). LG 07:13, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich helfe doch gerne hier Im Wiki :). Und ich werde das jetzt auch schnell ändern^^ LG 07:24, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Prey Hallo, Aki! Ich hoffe, ich darf mal wieder stören^^ Diese Seite hier: de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Beute_(Alternativ) lässt sich bedauerlicherweise nicht bearbeiten. Wozu gibt es überhaupt eine Alternativseite? MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 11:54, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Sry, das wollte ich ja auch machen, aber oft wird das, was ich bei den Kategorien ändere nicht gespeichert >.< 15:38, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder verschieben Hi Aki, Könntest du Datei Klops.alternativ-Streuner.bySaphir.png in "Datei:Klops.Streuner.bySaphir.png" umändern? und Datei:Klops.alternativ-Einzelläufer.bySaphir.png in "Datei:Klops.Einzelläufer.bySaphir.png"? Ich hab erst jetzt bemert, dass es nicht die alternativ Version ist^^ 06:40, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt :3 09:40, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb for you <3Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:39, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC)thumb For You :D Hey, ich hab dir mal ein Bildchen gemalt :) thumb|leftglg 17:41, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Aki, ich hab auch am 12. april Geburtstag.Wollte eh mal mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen da war dass die perfekte Möglichkeit.Schreib mich doch mal an!LG Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 13:42, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey... Aki?! Wieso hast du mein Bildchen gelöscht?? Jetzt bin ich aber traurig :'( *sniff* :Weil du es nirgends benutzt hast. Wir löschen alles was nicht in einer Seite eingebunden ist. - 12:48, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hi, Aki, Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, (fast) alle Bilder für Freunde löschen zu lassen, da ich weitere Bilder (von deviantART) über Warriors hochladen möchte, hier ist also eine weitere Liste: #FürAdler.png #FürBlüte.byLeo.png #FürCoral.byLeo.png #FürFeder.byLeo.png #FürHabicht.byLeo.png #FürHawky.byLeo^^.png #FürRena.byLeo.png #FürRose.byLeo.png #FürShani.byLeo.png #FürSilber.byLeo.png #FürTopas.byLeo.png #FürWeißpelz.byLeo.png Sollten weitere Bilder folgen, kann ich dich hoffentlich immer wieder kontaktieren. Danke im Voraus :) Liebe Grüße ~ 14:34, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ca Hay Aki ich bis Mais ich wollte fragen was mit den jungen Ca ist von denen wir vorhin gesprochen haben wann erscheinen sie? LG 18:43, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Warum soll ich Tau nicht ansprechen? Und eine frage noch gibt es eventuell auch bald königinen Vorlagen? LG und danke für deine Hilfe 20:00, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe! Gruß 07:01, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hay Aki ich bins Mais, ich habe ein Problem meine Disc. ist anscheindend kaputt oder so da als ich eben nachschaute alles durcheinander war.Es ist ab einem bestimmten punkt ab da ist alles in Lila und ma kann nichts mehr lesen.Wäre cool wenn du mir helfren könntest LG 11:04, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... Hey, Aki.. Ich halts wirklich nicht mehr aus, ich habs wirklich versucht, aber i-wie... Ich würd gern nochmal mit euch reden, vllt haben wir uns ja alle einfach nur falsch verstanden... Ich... Ach, kA... Vllt können wir uns ja auf i-etwas einigen.. Aber demnächst erstmal nicht, ich hab nähmlich PC-Verbot ._. 17:31, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage Hay Aki ich habe eine Frage also ich habe ja einen wiki erstellt, wenn ich jetzt bei mir auf meine Benutzerseite gehe und dann bei belibteste Wikis auf meine (VR rpg Wiki) Wiki klicke öffnet sich nur eine komische navigations seite,wie kann ich das ändern? LG 07:04, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich meinte wenn ich auf meine Benutzerseite komme da ist ja oben dieser Kasten(rechts neben meinem ava) da steht unter belibteste Wikis auch Vr rpg wiki wenn man darauf klickt kommt bei mir nur so eine komische navigations seite lg 08:37, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Aki, kommst du heut mal in den Chat, wenn das Internet geht? Weil ich bekomm kaum etwas mit zur zeit leider :/ und schau mal, ich glaub von der art gibt es schon eine diskussion: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:32775 GLG - 17:44, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hay Aki ich habe ja einen Vr Rpg wiki erstellt. Wenn ich auf meinem profiel bei Beliebteste Wikis auf Vr wiki klicke kommt nur eine komische " Navigations seite". Egal was ich mache ich komme einfach nicht zum eigendlichen Wiki. Wäre Nett wenn du mir helfen könntest. danke schonmal im Voraus LG 10:29, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hay erstmal danke für deinen Tipp ;) Wie kann ich mich denn wikia wenden? und wie kann man denn einen screenshot machen? LG 12:05, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Iregedwie finde ich die Taste nicht bei mir gibt es nur "Druck" ist das das selbe? Warrior Cats Fragen geht nicht :( Hey Aki Ich kann im Warrior Cats Fragen nichts bearbeiten, keine Kategorien hinzufügen, der Chat geht auch nicht, etc. dh ich kann gar nichts machen. Weißt du, woran das liegt? Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 14:10, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) So, ich bins nochmal ;) jetzt gehts wieder, ich kann wieder alles bearbeiten. Das Problem eben versteh ich trotzdem nicht, weißt du, was eben los war? Lg Mystery Chat einfügen Hallo Aki, ich wollte mal fragen, ob du weißt, wie man einen Chat in die Navigations-Leiste einbauen kann... Ich finde das weder im Community Wiki noch im Admin Handbuch... kannst du es mir erklären??? Wäre dir dafür sehr dankbar!!! LG Sunny CA-Frage Hey Aki :'D Ich hätte mal 'ne CA-Frage xD Wenn es ein Bild in einem Artikel gibt und dieses noch viele versionen benötigt, aber der Zeichner schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr da war, kann dann ein anderer User diese CAs machen? Bei Federschweif war das ja auch der Fall. :'D LG- 19:43, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC)